Update Archive/49
Alterakc + (Fenris, relevant to everyone) Shade, the cowled assassin Gabranth had sent to Fenris Isle, flipped over the tables and into the violent scene. "What happen?!" he cried; or as he cried. Lord Xie and Bergan knew that this was big mojo, trouble as angry as a fish and as deadly as a unicorn. They would have to deal with the situation as Alterac saw fit. And believe Xie, Alterac saw fitness. They saw the Grandmaster of Ravenholdt, Krol; or maybe it was not Krol; leap from his position and begin sprinting towards the Kul Tiras delegation. In the confusion, the Tirasians had not noticed just yet. So Xie came up with a plan. "Gregory Two-Saints!" he shouted out to the archmage. The Kirin Mora lord turned to him. "Lord Xie of Alterac I presume. A pleasure to meet you." Just then, Javali cast a bolt of fire at Dosantos, but the magus grabbed it and extinguished it, with no small pains. By now, the Witch Hunters were in hand-to-hand combat with some of the Duke's personal guard, as well as pagan bodyguards under the authority of the Dalaran and Gilneas delegations. Viktor Greymane was either attempting to make an escape or set up a position; it was hard to tell which. His aide; 'Jammal', was getting backhanded and blamed for the disaster. "We must be allies!" Xie cried to Dosantos. Dosantos winked at him. "Then why did you send your men against me? Yes, I am Lightist, I am on your side if you profess yourself to aid me. Now back me up, before Javali escapes!" --- Van Dam was inches away from the Tirasians. They finally noted his presence, and realising that a determined assassin was about as good a thing as Phorcys missing the lavatory and flooding seawater in the royal palace, they turned their arms on him. "Good oceans below, heavens above and dear master Mnesthes' beard!" Thaumas grunted, his privateer's falchion at the ready. "My son, fall back to the ships. He is here for you. I will deal with him." Van Dam felt a constriction around his chest, and though he had come prepared with magic protection, there was something fishy about Phorcys' magics; as if an outside influence funded them, as if a god took a different channel past Van Dam's defenses. What a stretch of an assumption, Van Dam thought, and fell to the ground. Unhappy with being helpless, he fought the pull, and staggered to his feet in time to cut the legs out from under one of the Tirasians. Just then, Relfthra finally showed up. He simply walked amidst the struggle, raised his arms and in a moment without noise, emnated a blinding flash of flames. Phorcys let Van Dam go and turned his attention to the magus. "You. The one we met when Janus tried to take our shores!" Phorcys growled. Relfthra shrugged. "I should have killed you and your boy then, as was the original plan." Van Dam saw a giant blue shape claw its way onto an open balcony, and Thaumas climbing atop its back. It was a couatl. Category:Updates Category:By Timolas